


Labors

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ursa struggles more and more as her due date approaches.





	Labors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

The midwife warns her about the labor as her stomach swells more and more. Ursa huffs and waddles around with the support of Ikem. The midwife nods and swears her due date is approaching, but a first baby is difficult. 

"Have you experienced any discomfort? Contractions?" The midwife prods her stomach. 

Ursa cocks her head, a poor attempt at making eye contact. Discomfort? Everything is heavy and sore. 

"Ikem reports you're suffering from insomnia due to strange dreams. How much sleep are you getting?" 

Sleep is already difficult with her stomach, but the dreams of faceless, dark haired children? 

"None."


End file.
